Related Patent Applications
Attorney's Docket Number TSMC97-125, "A Novel Method To Improve Flash EEPROM Write/Erase Threshold Closure," Ser. No.: 08/928,217, Filing Date: Sep. 12, 1997, assigned to the Same Assignee as the present invention.
Attorney's Docket Number TSMC97-109, "A Mixed Mode Erase Method To Improve Flash EEPROM Write/Erase Threshold Closure," Ser. No.: 08/907,984, Filing Date: Aug. 11, 1997, assigned to the Same Assignee as the present invention.
Attorney's Docket Number TSMC97-085, "A Bi-Modal Erase Method For Eliminating Cycling-induced Flash EEPROM Cell Write/Erase Threshold Closure," Ser. No.: 08/927,472, Filing Date Sep. 11, 1997, assigned to the Same Assignee as the present invention.
Attorney's Docket Number TSMC97-099, "A Novel Erase Method Of Flash EEPROM By Using Snapback Characteristic," Ser. No.: 08/957,678, Filing Date: Oct. 24, 1997, assigned to the Same Assignee as the present invention.